Bocah sialan!
by UzumakiKagari
Summary: Itachi memungut seorang bocah laki-laki ditengah lebaatnya hujan, merupakan kesalahan besar baginya untuk membawa pulang bocah itu ke apartemennya. RnR, Rate M, ItaKyuu Genre tidak mrndukung.


A/N : Fic ini untuk ulang tahun Uchiha Itachiku tersayang~~~~~ fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu status temen di FB ku~ Gunchan~ yng buat status tentang ultah Itachi sayang~ entah kenapa aku langsung kepikiran ini ide cerita XD

Ngetiknya termasuk cepat sih, dari jam sepuluh tadi sampai jam dua sore hehehe… dan tinggal publish deh di warnet.. uhh ku belum beli pulsa modem soalnya.. hehehehe

Okeh! Lets enjoyed ttebayo!

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya. Naruto punyanya Kishimoto sama tapi yang bener punya Sasuke mesum level tertinggi.

Genre: Humor, genre tentukan sendiri.

Rated: Mature. Dewasa. Bukan buat anak-anak. 18+ meski yang buat baru 17 tahun.

**Pairing: ItaKyuu**

**Slight :** SasuNaru

Warning: BoyXBoy, Hard Yaoi, BL, AU, Lime, Hard Lemon, Coba-coba BDSM, Alur tidak jelas, Typo(banyak kali), aneh, gaje, membingungkan etc.

**UzumakiKagari present Bocah sialan**

**###################*###################***######## ###########*####################**

**O.o Kagari Hate The Real World o.O**

**.**

Ini yang terjadi, seorang anak yang tengah duduk disofa merah marun diruang tamunya sambil menyeruput madu hangat ditangannya, memakai bajunya, handuk merahnya yang menutupi rambut hitam yang masih meneteskan air dari ujung rambutnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan saat dengan tanpa pikir panjangnya ia memungut bocah yang duduk berseberangan dengannya ini.

Baiklah, Ok. Mungkin karena rasa kasihan saat ia melihat bocah berambut hitam yang ada dihadapannya ini diguyur hujan lebat dimalam hari. Pakaian lusuh, juga tubuh berbalut kaos yang menggigil, siapa saja pasti akan merasa iba melihat ada seorang anak dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Ia, dirinya. Namikaze Kurama, panggil saja ia dengan nama Kyuubi. Julukan yang diberikan oleh adiknya karena kekejaman dan juga sifatnya yang mirip dengan seseorang err... siluman rubah berekor sembilan disalah satu kartun ah bukan, disalah satu anime favoritenya. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan juga dipanggil begitu, karena menurutnya nama Kyuubi itu lumayan keren. Ck! Balik pada intinya! Ia yang dikenal sebagai seorang yang kejam, tak memiliki hati, raja tega pada semua orang err binatang juga tanaman telah merasakan yang namanya kasihan juga iba pada bocah di hadapannya.

Kesal! Rasanya kesal sekali mengingat ia dengan cepat menepikan mobilnya, membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah bocah yang terlihat menyedihkan itu. Ia benar-benar kesal saat ia dengan kesadarannya mengangkat bocah itu layaknya karung beras dan memasukkannya ke mobil. Rasa kesalnya bertambah saat kini, bocah yang diselamatkannya itu malah diam layaknya patung dengan mata yang terus menatap, memandang, melihat kearahnya.

"Heh _gaki_, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanyanya seperti biasa, garang.

"Apa kau pedofhile?"

_Twich_!

What The Hack?!

Apa yang barusan bocah ini katakan? Pedofhile? Bocah ini bilang dia pedofhile?! Dengan urat-urat diwajahnya yang sudah pada tingkat ketegangan paling tinggi –dia bukan orang yang sabaran ok?- Kyuubi menatap bocah itu dengan pandangan super tajam dengan aura-aura –jika ini anime atau apalah bisa merah bagai cakra yang menguar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"Heh! _Gaki_! Apa maksudmu mengataiku pedofhile? Aku ini sudah menyelamatkan kamu tahu! Harusnya kau ini berterima kasih padaku!" Ucap Kyuubi, berani benar bocah yang umurnya tak lebih dari lima belas tahun ini mengatai dia sebagai pedo.

Kyuubi menghela napasnya saat bocah dihadapannya itu hanya diam seraya menatapnya. Ia memang bukan orang yang bisa berurusan dengan anak kecil. Menghadapi adiknya yang sudah delapan belas tahun saja kadang-kadang –sering- mengakibatkan kantornya berantakan layaknya kapal pecah. 'Sabar Kyuubi, sabar. Jangan marah-marah tidak jelas pada bocah yang kau tolong ini.' Batinnya seraya mengelus-elus dada berbalut kemeja putihnya.

Mengambil napasnya Kyuubi kembali menatap bocah dihadapannya, ia sedikit menaikan sebelah alisnya saat melihat bocah itu. Rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang di bawah bahu, matanya yang juga hitam ukh... mata hitam yang selalu datar itu, wajah yang simetris, hidung mancung, bibir yang sedikit tebal dibagian bawah – Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya sendiri saat melihat bibir berwarna sedikit merah itu. Tunggu, apa yang ia pikirkan? Argh! Lupakan! Kyuubi menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum kembali menatap bocah di depannya. Sepasang keriput didekat hidungnya –Pffh... Baiklah, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Bocah yang memiliki keriput, bukankah itu lucu?

"_Hentai_."

_Tik_

_Tik_

_Tik_

Detikan jam itu terasa amat terdengar karena dengan tiba-tiba ruang tamu itu mendadak sepi, benar-benar sepi karena dua orang yang berada diruangan itu tampak terdiam dengan mata yang saling menatap. Yang satu terlihat cuek juga tak peduli sambil sesekali menyeruput madu hangat pada cangkir ditangannya, yang satu lagi terlihat diam dengan wajah bodoh dan mulut menganga. Apa yang terjadi? Tentu saja karena ia sedang mengalami _loading_ super lama dalam otak kecilnya, eh bukan maksudnya otak Namikaze Kyuubi ini kecil, ia pintar, cerdas dan tidak mungkin otaknya kecil.

Lima menit, hingga akhirnya Kyuubi tersadar akan sesuatu yang membuat telinganya panas. Bukan karena terbakar tapi karena ia mendengar sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya kesal. Baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya _hentai_, ia yang dipanggil raja tega, kejam, iblis, setan, dajal. Baru saja dipanggil hentai oleh seorang bocah laki-laki keriputan?!

Cukup, ia tak bisa lagi mempertahankan urat kesabarannya untuk tidak putus. Dengan cepat ia menarik kaos putih kebesaran yang dipakai bocah laki-laki itu hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ saja. Dengan tatapan membunuh, Kyuubi menatap bocah itu dengan sangar layaknya hewan yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

_Prang_!

Cangkir yang sejak tadi dipegang bocah itu jatuh, terkejut karena perlakuan Kyuubi yang tak diduganya.

"Kau! Mengataiku. pedofhile. menyebutku. _hentai_. Dimana. rasa. terima. kasihmu. padaku. bocah?!" Tekanan pada kalimat yang baru diucapkan Kyuubi bisa dikatakan penuh hawa membunuh.

"Kau membawa seorang anak ditengah hujan, memakaikannya bajumu, memberinya secangkir madu, memandangi anak itu dengan pandangan yang siapapun orang yang melihatnya akan dikatakan sebagai pandangan mesum, juga tertawa saat memperhatikan bocah yang tengah duduk diam dihadapanmu. Apa itu tidak terlihat mencurigakan bagimu?"

Kyuubi hanya bisa menganga mendengar kalimat panjang yang baru saja dilontarkan anak itu, terlalu _shock_ karena jika dipikir-pikir apa yang dikatakan anak itu juga yang dia lakukan memang seperti seorang om-om mesum yang memanfaatkan kesempatan saat melihat bocah laki-laki di tengah hujan. Kyuubi tertohok sendiri dengan pemikirannya barusan.

Perlahan, Kyuubi menarik kembali tangan yang mencengkram kaos dengan bocah itu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdehem sedikit. "Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan bocah. Malam ini kau bisa tidur di kamar tamu. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Kyuubi, ia cukup yakin bocah itu punya rumah karena pakaian yang dipakainya saat Kyuubi 'menemukan'nya cukup dalam keadaan baik.

Kyuubi memutar tubuhnya, memilih untuk dmasuk ke kamarnya dari pada harus berurusan dengan bocah rese tak dikenal juga nyebelin itu. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, bersiap untuk memasuki kamar itu sebelum ia mendengar bocah itu mengucapkan sesuatu. Ia memutar kepalanya sedikit untuk memastikan apa yang didengarnya barusan tidak salah.

"Itachi, namaku Itachi." Kyuubi menaikan sebelah alisnya, jadi nama bocah itu Itachi.

"Namikaze Kurama. Cukup panggil aku Kyuubi." Ucap Kyuubi, alisnya semakin terangkat saat ia melihat bocah itu... tersenyum? Menggidikkan bahunya, Kyuubi memutuskan kalau barusan itu ia salah lihat. Tidak mungkin bocah bernama Itachi itu tersenyum bukan?

_Cklek_!

Pintu itu tertutup bersamaan dengan helaan napas yang terdengar dari Kyuubi. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan melihat sesuatu yang sangat ia rindu dan butuhkan saat ini. Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah sesuatu yang empuk dan membal yang selalu menjadi tempat peristirahatannya, tempat tidur berukuran _king_ _size_ dengan _spray_ merah darahnya.

"Kasurku~!" Teriak Kyuubi kencang, tidak peduli jika seseorang di luar kamarnya dapat mendengar suaranya barusan dan langsung menubruk tempat tidurnya dengan suara debaman kecil. "Aku merindukanmu honey~" Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal besar bulu angsanya.

'Hari yang melelahkan.' Pikir Kyuubi, ia membalik tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Menatap langit-langit kamar bercat merahnya –_freak_ warna merah-. "Itachi..." Tunggu dulu, apa baru saja ia memanggil nama bocah itu? Arrrght! Cukup! Sebenarnya apa yang otaknya ini pikirkan sih? Ini waktunya ia istirahat, tidur. Ya, ia harus tidur untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya.

'Tapi, siapa sebenarnya bocah itu?' Pikir Kyuubi.

Ia melakukannya lagi, cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Waktunya untuk tidur! Jangan pikirkan bocah tidak jelas itu lagi!

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya erat dan menutupi wajahnya dengan guling. Memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur hingga ia mengantuk dan benar-benar tertidur.

.

.

.

"Nnnh... 'Tachi..."

Mata itu langsung terbuka sepenuhnya, mengerjap-erjap hingga pandangannya menjadi jelas. Tubuhnya panas dan ada sesuatu yang seperti bergerak-gerak di bagian bawahnya. Kyuubi menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah bawahnya hanya untuk mematung, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat melihat sesuatu –seseorang yang tengah menduduki kedua kakinya dengan mulut yang mengeluar masukan i-itu, MILIKNYA?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"Boc –cah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Teriakan Kyuubi barusan membuat Itachi menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap wajah garang ditambah _shock_ Kyuubi. Dengan cueknya ia kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengulum benda diantara selangkangan Kyuubi, penis Kyuubi yang nampaknya sudah menegang.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" Teriak Kyuubi lagi, ia berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk menarik bocah yang malah mengacuhkannya itu. Tapi ia langsung terdiam, sesaat setelah menyadari jika kedua tangannya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat jika kedua tangannya telah diikat dengan sangat kencang oleh sabuk... miliknya?

"Bocah! Lepaskan! Apa yang mau kau lakukan hah?! Lepaskan mulutmu itu dari milikku?! Kau sudah gila ya?! Gaaah! Lepas –emmph! Emmpphh!" Kyuubi melotot sampai bola matanya ingin keluar saat bocah yang tadinya duduk diantara kakinya sekarang tengah menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia memandang bocah itu dengan sangat garang, sangat siap untuk membunuhnya saat ini juga. Yah, jika ia bisa sih.

"Kau itu berisik."

Tatapan tajam Kyuubi tak berkurang sedikitpun saat ciuman singkat itu dilepaskan. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. "Kau!" Geramnya pada bocah yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" Ucap Kyuubi galak.

"Tidak mau."

"Menyingkir!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Gaaaah!" Kyuubi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, menyingkirkan bocah itu dari atas tubuhnya. Kakinya menendang-nendang kesegala arah, berharap jika itu bisa membuat bocah itu jatuh.

"Bocah sialan?! Apa sih maumu hah?!" Teriak Kyuubi frustasi, napasnya terengah-engah karena lelah sendiri sudah bergerak tidak menentu seperti kesetanan tapi bocah itu masih tetap dengan enaknya menduduki perutnya.

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak saat merasakan kejantanannya yang diremas kuat, ia menegandah dan mengerang keras merasakan desihan aneh pada tubuhnya. "Jangan galak-galak Kyuu." Kyuubi mendelik kesal saat dengan seenaknya bocah itu memotong namanya.

"Kau! Bocah sialan! NNNH! Hentikan! Sakit tahu!" Teriak Kyuubi entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Nnnah...!" Rona merah mulai menjalar dipipi putih Kyuubi, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat tangan bocah itu mulai menggerayangi dadanya.

"Aku punya nama." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa peduliku! Cepat menyingkir!" Sembur Kyuubi tepat diwajah Itachi.

_Gyuut_!

"Akh! _Shit_! _Thats hurt_!" Teriaknya saat remasan pada kejantanannya itu semakin keras.

"Itachi... lepaskan!" Ucap Kyuubi, ia melihat bocah di atasnya itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat aneh menurutnya karena terlalu lebar hingga membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Pertanda tidak baik, karena ia tidak pernah merasakan takut sebelumnya. Apa lagi pada bocah belasan tahun seperti ini.

"_Good_ _boy_." Ucap Itachi, tangannya mengelus-elus rambut merah jingga milik Kyuubi. Bolehkah Kyuubi merasa jika ia yang anak kecil di sini? Ia hanya bisa menahan urat kemarahan yang sudah nonjol dimana-mana.

Itachi menundukkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari sesenti dari wajah Kyuubi. Ia menyeringai melihat wajah kesal pemuda di depannya itu. Kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Kyuubi memberontak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak karena sebelah tangan Itachi yang menahan kepalanya.

"Nnnh!" Kyuubi menutup rapat belahan bibirnya, tak memberi celah saat lidah Itachi mulai mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya. Meminta ia untuk membuka mulutnya. Never! Tidak akan! Ia sudah cukup frustasi dengan bocah yang kini tengah mencium bibirnya dengan beringas. Ia tidak akan pernah ikhlas menerima perlakuan bocah asing yang bahkan tidak jelas asal usulnya ini.

"Ahh..ennnh!" Remasan kencang pada kejantanan Kyuubi membuatnya tak bisa menahan desahan. Buruk untuknya karena hal itu memberikan akses bagi bocah di atasnya untuk melesakan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Kyuubi melawan, ia menggunakan lidahnya untuk mendorong keluar lidah Itachi, ia sedikit kagum juga karena bocah itu bisa menandingi gerakan lidahnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kyuubi tak lagi berusaha menyingkirkan lidah Itachi dari mulutnya namun malah ikut bermain. Ia membalas lilitan lidah Itachi dengan kembali melilit llidahnya. Matanya sedikit menyipit tajam saat lidahnya tak juga berhasil menaklukan lidah Itachi.

'Apa-apaan bocah ini?' Pikir Kyuubi, bukan apa-apa. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi dalam hal ciuman. _Good_ _kisser_, title yang disandangnya dari semua wanita yang pernah berciuman dengannya.

"Nnnh..." 'Owh, _shit_!' Apa barusan itu ia mendesah, tidak mungkin. Ia masti salah dengar, itu bukan dia. Yang mendesah itu pasti bukan suaranya.

"Nnnh..." Desahan itu kembali terdengar, kali ini Kyuubi tak bisa menyangkal jika itu suaranya. Ia mendesah. MENDESAH karena berciuman dengan BOCAH. Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya saat lidahnya ditarik Itachi hingga sedikit keluar dari mulutnya, mengulum lidahnya dan kembali menariknya.

Desahan Kyuubi semakin menjadi saat tangan Itachi mulai ikut dalam permainan, mengelus daerah sekitar perut Kyuubi hingga dadanya. Mencubiti cundukan kecil berwarna pink yang ada didadanya. Kyuubi mengerang merasakan kejantanannya yang sudah menegang sejak tadi bergesekan dengan milik Itachi yang msih terselimuti celana.

Ini tidak bagus, Kyuubi mulai merasakan gairahnya memuncak. Tidak bagus jika ia tak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya yang sudah memanas.

"Nnnaah...!" Kebutuhan oksigen membuat Kyuubi melepas paksa ciuman panjangnya dengan Itachi. Napasnya terengah-engah dengan lelehan saliva yang masih tersambung dari bibir Itachi kebibirnya.

"_Shit_! _Very good kissing_!" Umpat Kyuubi, ia benci mengakui jika bocah di depannya ini sangat hebat dalam berciuman dan itu membuat ia bertambah kesal. Sangat malahan.

"_Thanks_."

Kyuubi memandang sebal bocah yang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, senyum yang menyebalkan.

"Menyingkir dari tubuhku." Ucap Kyuubi.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika ini sudah berakhir, Kyuu?"

"Huh?" Kyuubi langsung menatap Itachi dengan pandangan bingung. Ia mengernyitkan alisnya hingga menyatu. Belum selesai, memangnya apa lagi yang akan dilakukan –O oh...

"Ka –kau pasti bercanda?" Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya dengan paksa melihat seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajah bocah di depannya.

"J-jangan bercanda Itachi. Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Kyuubi, ini mulai gila. Tidak mungkin kan bocah ini ingin berbuat yang iya-iya padanya. Apa sebegitu cepatnya kedewasaan pada remaja masa kini.

"Nnaaah... I –tachi... berhenti..." Kyuubi memejamkan matanya erat saat desiran aneh kembali ia rasakan. Itachi yang mengecupi leher dan dadanya membuat ia tak bisa menahan desahannya. Ini sudah gila, bocah ini sudah gila. Ini pemerkosaan?!

Ya Tuhan, Kyuubi bahkan tak pernah membayangkan ia akan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang bocah yang umurnya jauh di bawahnya. Ini mengerikan, mimpi buruk. Benar-benar dan sangat buruk.

"Kyuubi..." Bulu kuduk Kyuubi meremang saat lantunan suara rendah itu menerpa pendengarannya. Ia mendesah merasakan basahnya lidah Itachi yang mengulum cuping telinganya.

"Hen..tih-kan..." Pikiran Kyuubi masih memilih hal yang rasional, berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang seakan meminta lebih dari perlakuan Itachi. Terbukti dengan lehernya yang semakin menengadah kearah berlawanan. Memberikan akses yang lebih luas bagi Itachi untuk menjilat dan mengecupi lehernya.

"Tubuhmu bertindak sebaliknya Kyuubi..." Ucap Itachi seduktif.

"Engh... _kuso_!" Kyuubi mngerang kesal, kesal karena kata-kata Itachi memang benar adanya. Ia memang menginginkan lebih, tapi akal dan pikirannya terus menolak.

Itachi menatap Kyuubi yang mati-matian menjaga akalnya tetap di atas. Ia menyeringai ditengah kecupan dan gigitannya dileher Kyuubi. Ia ingin sekali melihat laki-laki ini mendesah saat ia memulai permainan puncaknya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu tangannya yang sejak tadi mengelus-elus kejantanan Kyuubi. Tangannya mulai meremas naik turun, membuat Kyuubi mendesah dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau... –sentuh itu!" Kyuubi melirik tubuh bawahnya, Itachi sudah tidak menduduki perutnya lagi tapi menindih tubuhnya menyamping. Ia melihat tangan Itachi yang mengocok miliknya dengan cepat. Ia mulai mabuk dengan semua perlakuan bocah itu.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit." Ucap Itachi, ia menatap lurus Kyuubi yang juga menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tahan sedikit."

"Kau –AAKH!" Kata-kata Kyuubi terputus saat merasakan panas yang menjalar pada lubang anusnya. Ia menghentak-hentakan kepalanya kebantal merasakan rasa sakit yang memaksanya meremas erat sesuatu yang mengganjal lubang anusnya.

"Kau melahap jariku dengan rakus Kyuu."

"K –keluarkan! Sakit brengsek!" Teriak Kyuubi, napasnya terengah-engah dengan mata yang sudah digenangi air mata. Sakit! Sakit! Sakit! Apa bocah ini tidak tahu jika ia masih _virgin_ dibagian itu. Bisa tidak sih bocah ini tidak terlalu bersikap kasar. Eh, Kyuubi mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa ia memikirkan hal bodoh seperti itu saat seorang bocah tengah mengambil ke-_virgin_-annya.

"Diamlah sedikit." Ucap Itachi yang tengah sibuk menarik keluar jari tengahnya. Tidak melihat wajah Kyuubi yang sudah memerah menahan amarahnya. Tidak tahukah jika perbuatannya pada lubang anus Kyuubi sangatlah menyakitkan dan malah menyuruh ia untuk diam.

"Kau! Bocah sialan! Lepaskan aku! Berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku hah! Aku bersumpah akan mencincangmu, memotongmu dadu-dadu dan –Emmmph emmmph!"

Itachi kembali membungkam bibir Kyuubi dalam sebuah cumbuan, ia langsung melesakkan lidah lenturnya dalam mulut Kyuubi dan kembali mengeksplor rongga basah itu. Ia menyeringai saat Kyuubi kembali mendesah, menemukan kelemahan dari laki-laki ini. 'Jika ingin membuat Kyuubi diam, tinggal cium saja dia.' Itachi mencatat baik-baik kalimat itu dalam otaknya.

"Nnnh... Nnnh...!"

Kesempatan bagi Itachi, jari tengah yang berada di dalam anus Kyuubi kembali ia tambah dengan dua jarinya. Sedikit kesulitan karena Kyuubi kembali memberontak. Kyuubi yang kesakitan hingga setitik air matanya jatuh dari ekor matanya. Itachi memperdalam ciumannya dengan menekan kepala Kyuubi pada bantal di bawahnya. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit Kyuubi pada nikmatnya ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Desahan halus kembali terdengar, Itachi tersenyum karena usahanya untuk mengelihkan perhatian Itachi berhasil.

Tiga jari dalam rektum Kyuubi mulai bergerak, keluar masuk lubang itu untuk memperlebarnya. Bergerak zigzag dan sesekali menyodok keras dan dalam.

"MmmAAH!" Ciuman itu berakhir dengan Kyuubi yang mendesah keras, tubuhnya gemetar dan semakin mendesah saat Itachi kembali menekan dalam ketiga jarinya.

"Ahh! Aah! Itah –cih!" Desah Kyuubi, kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ia sudah mabuk, namun pikirannya tetap berusaha menyadarkan ia.

"A-AHHH!" Cairan itu menyembur, membasahi perut dan kemejanya juga kaos putih yang dikenakan Itachi. Napas Kyuubi terengah-engah, mengeluarkan cairan hasrat membuatnya kelelahan. Namun ia tak bisa bernapas lega lebih dari itu karena Itachi yang kembali memaju mundurkan jarinya.

"Cu –cukup! Aaah! Nnnh! Itachi...!" Kyuubi mendesah keras, ia menatap lurus Itachi dengan pandangan sayu. Ia menginginkan lebih meski ia bersikeras mengucapkan kata berhenti.

"Tidak." Itachi mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuubi tinggi, melepaskan celana panjang yang sudah melorot hingga pahanya. Wajah Kyuubi memerah sempurna melihat bagian bawahnya yang sudah tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Ia tidak mungkin merasa malu hanya karena miliknya ditatap oleh seorang bocah kan. Ya Tuhan, sekali lagi. Ia sudah gila!

"Ah!" Tubuh Kyuubi terlungkup saat Itachi memutar tubuhnya, sedikit menungging karena Itachi menahan kedua kakinya agar tetap menyangga tubuhnya dengan lutut. "I –Itachi..." Kyuubi melihat Itachi yang duduk tepat di belakangnya. Mendesah saat Itachi mengecupi buah zakarnya yang tergantung bebas bersama kejantanannya.

Bibir bawahnya sudah sangat memerah karena terlalu banyak ia gigit. Meredam desahan yang keluar setiap kali Itachi menggerakkan jarinya. "_Fuck_!" Persetan dengan akal! Ini terlalu nikmat untuk ia abaikan.

"Cukup j –jangan... berhenti main-mainnnh...!"

"Sudah menyerah Kyuubi?" Tanya Itachi dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya. Kyuubi menatapnya dengan tajam, tidak suka dengan seringaian yang terkesan mengejek itu.

"Kau tidak akan memberontak?" Tanya Itachi.

"_No_."

"Benarkah?"

"_Yes_! Cepat lepaskan tanganku!" Jawab Kyuubi setengah berteriak, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana ia bisa memberontak saat nafsu sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ini akan lebih sakit dari yang tadi."

"Apa –AAAKH!" Teriakan itu sangat kencang, menyuarakan betapa sakitnya apa yang dirasakan Kyuubi saat dengan tiba-tiba Itachi melesakkan sesuatu yang besar, lebih besar dari tiga jari yang memasuki anusnya. Sakit yang sungguh menyiksanya. Lelehan air mata membasahi bantal yang menjadi peredam teriakannya tadi. Sungguh, bocah ini benar-benar tidak tahu cara memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan bergerak."

"Tu-tunggu dulu Itachi –AAH! Ahh! Aah...! B –baka! Aangh!" Desahan itu mengalun senada dengan tempo keluar masuknya kejantanan Itachi pada anusnya. Ia merasakan anusnya panas saat kedua kulit itu bergesekan, menciptakan sengatan-sengatan kesekujur tubuhnya.

"Aah! Aah! Ahh! Itachi! Itachih..!" Itachi meremas rambut Kyuubi hingga pemuda itu terpaksa mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas karena tarikan pada rambutnya. Mata Kyuubi terpejam dengan lelehan saliva yang entah sejak kapan terus mengalir keluar dari sela bibirnya. Kyuubi sudah mabuk.

Itachi kembali membalik tubuh Kyuubi tanpa melepaskan kejantanannya yang tertanam dianus Kyuubi, ia kembali menghujamkan kejantanannya lebih dalam hingga Kyuubi mendesah keras. Ia menyeringai, akhirnya ia menemukan titik terdalam pemuda itu.

Gerakkan Itachi semakin cepat menubruk anus Kyuubi, memperdalam setiap sodokan yang dilakukannya. Hingga desahan-desahan itu tak pernah putus mengalun dari bibir Kyuubi. Itachi menundukan tubuhnya, melihat wajah yang sudah sempurna dihiasi rona merah itu dengan intens. "_Sexy_." Ucapnya tepat di samping telinga Kyuubi.

Kyuubi menggunakan lengannya yang masih terikat untuk menutupi wajahnya, sangat memalukan saat mendengar Itachi memanggilnya _sexy_. Entah mengapa jantungnya tak bisa berdetak dengan normal, detakan jantungnya lebih mirip kerasnya deburan ombak sekarang.

"Jangan tutupi wajahmu." Itachi menyingkirkan lengan Kyuubi dan mengecup singkat bibir Kyuubi yang mulai bengkatk, tangannya bergerak melepaskan ikatan sabuk pada pergelangan Kyuubi yang sedikit membiru dan lecet. Setelah melepasnya, Itachi menuntun tangan itu untuk memeluk lehernya dan mengelus wajah berpeluh Kyuubi.

Ia memandangi wajah itu dengan seksama, mata kelamnya melihat setiap gerakan dari bibir Kyuubi yang terus mengalunkan desahan.

"Ngh! Anngh!" 'Tachi! A –aku!" Itachi membawa tangannya menyentuh milik Kyuubi saat remasan dinding anus Kyuubi pada kejantanannya mengencang. Ia mendesis karena remasan itu cukup kuat untuk membuatnya ikut merasakan klimaksnya yang tak lama lagi.

"Keluarkan Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi yang langsung mencium bibir Kyuubi beringas, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga sedikit terluka.

Ia tidak tahan lagi, kejantanannya sudah sangat mengeras. Cairan yang ditahannya tak lagi bisa ia tahan saat gerakan tangan Itachi paada kejantanannya membuat cairan itu menyembur kencang, semburan cairan sperma itu menyembur hingga kedada Kyuubi.

"ITACHI –AAAAAH!" Kyuubi melenguh, membusungkan dadanya dan meremas punggung Itachi dengan keras. Anusnya meyempit, menghimpit kejantanan Itachi yang masih terus bergerak maju mundur dalam anusnya.

"Ssssh... Kyuubi!" Itachi kembali memagut bibir Kyuubi bersamaan dengan sodokan terakhirnya dalam tubuh Kyuubi, menyemburkan cairan putihnya jauh di dalam sana. Itachi menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Kyuubi. Ia bisa mendengar detakkan jantung Kyuubi saat kepalanya tersandar lemas didada Kyuubi.

"Kau... hah.. memang bocah brengsek!" Ucap Kyuubi di tengah ia mengambil napas. "Cepat.. hah.. hah menyingkir dari atasku!"

"Itachi?" Mata Kyuubi melirik Itachi saat tak terdengar sahutan dari panggilannya barusan, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar dengkuran halus dari bocah itu. Kemudian tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. 'Sepertinya dia tertidur.' Pikirnya.

Kyuubi bermaksud untuk memindahkan Itachi dari atas tubuhnya namun rasa sakit pada bagian pinggangnya benar-benar membuat ia tak bisa bergerak. Juga kejantanan Itachi yang masih berada di dalam anusnya membuat Kyuubi menyerah untuk memindahkan tubuh bocah itu. Salah-salah, bukannya berhasil memindahkan Itachi, ia malah akan membangunkan junior yang ada dalam anusnya. Termasuk miliknya juga sih.

Menghela napasnya, Kyuubi memutuskan untuk membiarkan posisi mereka tetap seperti ini dan memejamkan matanya. Ia juga merasa lelah setelah kegiatan yang tak disangka-sangkanya bisa ia lakukan dengan bocah macam ini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

'Tidaaaaaaaaaak! Aku gila! Aku bodoh! Aku pedofhile! Loli con! Shota con!' Inilah sebagian pikiran dan batin merana Kyuubi saat ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak.

Yak, Kyuubi yang bangun dipagi harinya seperti biasa akan bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya. Tapi, tadi pagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah proses mengingat-ngingat dan _loading_ yang lama, ia baru menyadari apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Apa lagi dengan seseorang yang hampir saja membuat jantungnya copot saat suara pintu kamar mandi digeser.

Di sana, dengan sangat angkuhnya seorang bocah bernama Itachi menyandarkan bahunya pada sisian pintu sambil menatap datar kearahnya.

"Aku gila..." Gumam Kyuubi seraya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tidak gila Kyuubi-koi~" Satu lagi yang membuatnya frustasi, kenapa bocah ini bersikap 180 derajat berbeda dari sikapnya kemarin.

"Kyuu~" Kyuubi merasakan bulun kuduknya merinding mendengar namanya yang dipanggil dengan suara bernada menyeramkan oleh obah itu. Dengan gerakan pata-patah, kepala Kyuubi menoleh pada asal suara barusan.

"APA!?" Tanya Kyuubi garang.

"Jangan begitu Kyuu~, bersikap baiklah pada kekasihmu ini." Ucap Itachi dengan senyumannya yang munta ditampol.

"Siapa yang kekasihmu! Aku tidak merasa punya kekasih seperti kau bocah!" Teriak Kyuubi.

"Tapi semalam kau itu penurut sekali Kyuu~."

_Blush_!

Wajah Kyuubi langsung memerah padam mendengar ucapan Itachi, ia menarik selimut merahnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "Jangan katakan itu lagi atau kubunuh kau bocah!" Teriak Kyuubi mengancam.

"Jika kau berani membunuh seorang Uchiha, kau pasti siap mati Kyuu chan~" Ucap Itachi, ia menyeringai saat melihat selimut itu kembali tersibak dengan Kyuubi yang membelalakan matanya.

"U –Uchiha?" Tanya Kyuubi, seolah pendengarannya tadi salah.

"Ya, Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi, penerus dari segala macam perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha. Dan kau sudah menjadi milik Uchiha Kyuu chan~" Ucap Itachi tersenyum manis.

Yang bisa Kyuubi lakukan hanya diam tak bergerak. '_Kami sama_, apa kau benar-benar membenciku.' Ratap batin Kyuubi.

"Aku penasaran, apa adikku juga sudah mendapatkan mangsanya ya?"

Kyuubi tak mendengarkan gumaman Itachi barusan, matanya kini tertuju pada ponselnya yang terus bergetar di atas laci samping tempat tidur. Tangannya bergerak mengambil ponsel itu dan melihat siapa gerangan yang menelponnya jam enam pagi begini.

"Ya?" Ucap Kyuubi.

"_Kyuu~, aku tidak bisa datang ke kantor hari ini."_

"Kau mau membolos heh, adik sialan?" Tanya Kyuubi kesal.

"_Bukan begitu, tapi aku hampir saja menabrak anak kecil dijalan__." _Jawab sang adik yang tidak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Anak kecil?" Ulang Kyuubi.

"_Iya. Eh Sasuke tunggu dulu apa yamg kau lakukan? Kyuu, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus merawat Ssuke dulu. Jaa…"_

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan Ssuke sekarang."

_Deg_!

Kyuubi melotot horror saat Itachi menyebutkan nama yang sama dengan yang disebutkan adiknya. Ia kembali menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah memperlihatkan tulisan _call end_.

"Na-Naruto?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

The End

Tamat ^^

Gomen ya, akhirny agak gantung :3 abis aku nggak sempet ngedit sih XD ini juga jadi terkesan buru-buru banget uuuhh…..

Nanti kapan-kapan ku edit lagi deh ini cerita…

Jaaaa~ Review?

"


End file.
